


Twist And Shout

by Baby_KAZ2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Supernatural - Freeform, Tumblr writing, Twist and Shout, castiel novak - Freeform, my writing, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_KAZ2Y5/pseuds/Baby_KAZ2Y5





	Twist And Shout

_**Wise men Say, Only fools rush in** _

Dean was in his sixties now. Mostly he did all day was stay inside. And so here Dean was, sitting in front of the TV, resting on the overlarge couch. Every other light in the little house was off. The little house was something Cas had murmured about wanting one day when he was half asleep, and Dean had ended up buying it. He didn’t know why he did. 

_**But I can’t help falling in love with you** _

He was alone inside of it - and to be honest, he was alone outside of it too. He’d been alone for years now. It seemed like a century since he’d been in that hospital, with that cheerful little nurse who always was so happy to see Cas. 

_**Shall I stay?** _

Dean felt his chest constricting just thinking of it. He’d tried so many times to leave and see Cas after he’d…left. But it had never worked out. _ **  
**_

_**Would it be a sin** _

Dean was pulled back to reality when a voice sounded on the TV, “The California Supreme Court struck down the state’s ban on same-sex marriage Thursday, saying sexual orientation, like race or gender, “does not constitute a legitimate basis upon which to deny or withhold legal rights.” _ **  
**_

**_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_ **

Dean tensed on the couch, his eyes flickering to the TV “"We therefore conclude that in view of the substance and significance of the fundamental constitutional right to form a family relationship, the California Constitution properly must be interpreted to guarantee this basic civil right to all Californians, whether gay or heterosexual, and to same-sex couples as well as to opposite-sex couples,” Chief Justice Ronald George wrote for the majority.“ ** _  
_**

**_Like a river flows surely to the sea, Darling so it goes  
_ **

Dean was silent before a small smile made it’s way onto his face, and he let his head fall back gently onto the back of the couch. He chuckled wetly, a tear sliding down his cheek.

_**Some things are meant to be** _

“We made it, baby. We finally made it,” he whispered, the sound of some commercial making its ways to Dean’s ears. _ **  
**_

_**Take my hand, take my whole life too** _

“We made it.” _ **  
**_

**_For I can’t help falling in love with you_ **


End file.
